The wolfdragon card
by shinaiko
Summary: É uma fanfic de Yugiou com Tokyo mew mew, com um foco maior em SetoxZakuro.


**É o primeiro crossover que coloco, na maioria das vezes só escrevo crossover mesmo. Esse eu já havia escrito há muito tempo mas nunca consegui terminar, são os três primeiros capitulos que eu resolvi juntar.**

**A fanfic é de Tokyo mew mew + Yugiou duel monsters.**

**Yugiou é um mangá de Kazuki Takahashi e Tokyo mew mew é um mangá de Reiko Yoshida e Mia Ikumi.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**O novo predador, novo desafio**

**... "O, o que aconteceu?", Seto se perguntava enquanto abria os olhos e levantava-se lentamente do chão. A única coisa de que lembrara era de ter visto uma garota escondida em uma densa neblina, os seus olhos mostravam um ar misterioso e curioso ao mesmo tempo. De repente, a garota havia sumido e a neblina baixado. "Quem era aquela garota? E o que havia acontecido?" Seto refletia, mas não conseguia achar uma resposta. Já estava amanhecendo, e era melhor voltar para as Corporações Kaiba, Mokuba seu irmão devia estar a sua procura nesse instante...**

**Chegando às corporações:**

**- Irmão o que aconteceu? (Seto estava com uma cara de preocupação como se algo o estivesse incomodando)**

**-...**

**Seto dirigiu-se ao seu escritório, sem dar uma resposta ao irmão. Estava muito pensativo sobre o acontecido que não conseguia se concentrar direito no trabalho, não sabia se foi ela quem o atacou ou se talvez quem o salvou..**

**- O que? **

**De repente os vidros da janela do andar a onde Seto estava se quebraram, e atrás dele apareceu uma "criatura" estranha, parecia um ser - humano, só que flutuava ,tinha a pele pálida e cabelos verdes presos a duas chiquinhas.**

**- Quem é você? O que você quer?**

**- Hum.. Você não tem mesmo uma boa memória.**

**- Nani? Então.. Foi você que me atacou!..Então aquela garota...**

**Em um piscar de olhos o alien se teleportou para trás de Seto e sacou dois punhais (Espadas menores), Seto se virou rapidamente para se defender e desviou do ataque.**

**- Shiroi Kyriu!! **

**- O que?**

**- Ataque raio branco!!**

**O alien ficou meio que surpreso com o contra ataque do nada.**

**- "monstros de duelo? Bem mesmo assim não é problema." Você acha que pode se defender com isso? Então tenho uma surpresa para você!**

**O alien atacou com tudo e acabou derrotando o blue eyes.**

**- Agora chega de brincar.**

**- Como?**

**O alien usou o seu poder especial e "tirou" a alma do corpo do Seto, deixando-o inconsciente. **

**Relembrando o acontecido I**

**- Alerta! Alerta! Alerta!**

**Masha começou a gritar indo de um lado para o outro do balcão do coffee mew mew, não sendo vista pelos clientes.**

**- O que foi masha?**

**Perguntou Ichigo.**

**- Kirema anima! Kirema anima!**

**- Masha detectou um predador!**

**Avisou Ichigo as outras mew mew.**

**- Então vamos ter que fechar.**

**Respondeu Minto colocando uma bandeja vazia no balcão.**

**- Deixa comigo! Atenção o coffee mew mew irá fechar daqui a cinco minutos!**

**Disse Purin alertando os clientes pelo microfone do balcão cheia de energia. Após os cinco minutos, quando todos saíram as mew mew finalmente ficaram aliviadas.**

**- Uffa, hoje tinha muito movimento.**

**Disse Purin.**

**- É, parece que o Keiichiro se superou dessa vez. **

**Concordou Ichigo.**

**- Com licença, mas é melhor a gente ir.**

**Intrometeu-se Retasu, as outras mew mew concordaram e todas se transformaram logo em seguida.**

**- Mew mew Zakuro, mew mew Purin, mew mew Retasu, mew mew Minto, mew mew Sutoroberii… Metamorufoo-ze!**

**- A onde está Masha? Para que direção?**

**Perguntou Ichigo já do lado de fora do coffee mew mew.**

**- Para lá!**

**Masha aponta para a direção do centro da cidade, a onde fica a casa da Zakuro, e as guia até o local do predador.**

**Depois de um certo tempo o grupo chega ao local destinado e param em frente a um prédio com as siglas K.C.**

**- Aqui! Aqui!**

**Disse Masha.**

**- Mas a onde está o preda... Aah!**

**Foi dizendo Minto que logo se assustou com um vulto que passou repentinamente por elas, parando depois no ar em frente ao prédio.**

**- Kisshu!**

**Exclamaram todas ao mesmo tempo.**

**- Domo mew mews...**

**Cumprimentou Kisshu com um sorriso sarcástico estampado no rosto.**

**- "Essas siglas, eu conheço elas de algum lugar... Elas estavam... Estampadas na capa daquele garoto! Então o predador..."**

**Pensou Zakuro. Ela começava a se lembrar do acontecido de ontem à noite, o predador era muito forte e ela estava muito machucada, por pouco perdia se não fosse por um ultimo ataque, no qual a explosão formou uma imensa neblina. Não dava para ela enxergar nitidamente a aparência do garoto, mas conseguiu enxergar as siglas de sua capa. Depois de tudo aquilo, no momento em que o olhava, varias duvidas passaram por sua mente, nunca havia encontrado um predador tão forte como aquele, quem era aquele garoto? E por que deu origem a um predador tão poderoso?**

**Voltando para o que estava acontecendo, na mão de Kisshu estavam: um kirema anima, uma mew aqua e uma alma, na qual ele fundiu dando origem a um antigo predador conhecido de Zakuro, só que ainda mais forte. O predador parecia uma fusão dragon-warrior, era um cavaleiro com uma espada enorme e uma armadura em formato de dragão medieval.**

**- Que predador é esse?**

**Perguntou Ichigo olhando firmemente para Kisshu.**

**- É bem diferente da kimera que atacou a casa do Shirogane-san.**

**Comentou Minto.**

**Nem deu tempo do grupo pensar direito e o predador já começava atacando-as desprevenidas. Mergulhou com tudo a espada em direção a Minto e Ichigo que estavam mais próximas, jogando-as para longe mortalmente, e tudo em uma velocidade incrível. Nisso Zakuro acorda para o que estava acontecendo e começa a agir.**

**Relembrando o acontecido II Zakuro no Mew Umi**

**Zakuro partia para cima do predador com tudo e o atacava com o máximo de poder que possuía, mas não funcionava, o escudo do predador era muito resistente e suportava todos os ataques que as mew mews usavam, jogando-as para trás. Mesmo machucadas não pareciam desistir, foi quando viu-se Zakuro parada olhando para o alto do prédio, olhava tão densamente com um ar estranho, o primeiro e o ultimo encontro, não tinha chances de vencer um predador tão poderoso, era assim que Zakuro se sentia.**

**- Onee-san! Por favor, salve o nii-sama!!**

**Do alto do prédio as suplicas de um garotinho incentivaram-na a seguir em frente. Ela não parava de pensar naquela noite, o rosto, as feições assustadas por trás de toda aquela neblina, tudo passava tão confuso pela sua mente, era como se quisesse chorar, era tudo tão assustador, por quê?**

**As garotas atacavam e o predador revidava com tudo, não havia nenhum arranhão na sua armadura, e as quatro estavam muito feridas, mesmo que Zakuro se contece a não chorar o irmãozinho de Seto caía em lagrimas implorando e incentivando-a, o que ela podia fazer? Estava assustada, nunca havia sentido tanto medo.**

**- Zakuro!!**

**As garotas a chamavam, sendo atacadas pelo predador. Derrepente ela sentiu um calor, ela levantou a cabeça, e de dentro do predador começou a sair uma luz indo em sua direção, era a mew umi.**

**- A mew umi! Talvez... Zakuro cross-whip, mew umi version! Fayaa!**

**Após Zakuro ter dito isso aparece nas suas mãos um chicote de fogo, ela dá um salto e ataca o predador de longe com o chicote que pelo impacto o joga para trás sendo derrotado, a alma volta para o corpo de Seto e o kirema anima é neutralizado por Masha.**

**- Yatta! Omedetou gozaimasu Zakuro!**

**Falou Ichigo, a líder do grupo, parabenizando Zakuro por conseguir derrotar o predador, e esta sorri amenamente pelo alivio. Do alto do prédio Seto se recobrava.**

**- Quem!? É aquela garota de novo.**

**Seto levanta-se assustado olhando para a janela.**

**- Nii-sama! Pra onde você vai?**

**- Quero saber quem é aquela garota. Fique ai.**

**Seto responde a Mokuba e sai do prédio indo em direção a Zakuro.**

* * *


End file.
